


From Cells To Saving Bells

by Chasingwords07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rich Liam, Sex Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Zayn, Sub Niall, straight niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingwords07/pseuds/Chasingwords07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is sold as a sex slave to Liam Payne, Problem is Niall is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luck With Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, So I know it's been a long while since I updated [Feb 15th 2014] almost a year ago, I actually wrote a a new story off the top of my head about 6 months ago, It was perfect but it got accidentally deleted. Whoopsies!  
> So any way tell me if I should write that story again because in my opinion I just loved the concept. It was a LILO story where Louis is this major slut and Liam is straight as can be with a girlfriend. So comment below what I should do.  
> I know this is a long authors note because, but I just have a lot to say lol. The story your about to read now is a Niam, I usually take prompts but this story came out of my own disturbing disgusting mind lol, so I hope you all like it.  
> If anyone wants me to write a prompt for them just ask me on my tumblr, http://lovedove07.tumblr.com/ or on the comment section below. Before you ask though I only do certain ships such as Larry with bottom Louis only, Lilo, with bottom Louis only, Niam, and Narry with bottom Niall only.

He wanted out, Niall wanted out of the small cold cellar that he has been living in for years. He wanted out of the harsh punishments that he had to endure, he wanted out of constantly hearing cries of desperation only two cellars down from him. Niall wanted out.  
For fours years Niall has been caged like an animal, for four years Niall has seen several others being sold. So what was wrong with him? Was it the fact that he weight about 125 pounds more or less, was it the fact that his hair was disheveled with brown roots and gray at the ends because of his neglect to maintain the blonde he once had dyed, or was it the fact that he looked lonely, beaten up, ugly? These questions has been circling around Niall's head since his family sold him to be a sex slave. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't worthy.  
\---------------------------  
Every Friday morning at exactly 6:00 am a group of men would observe the slaves up for auctioning, their job was to make sure the slaves didn't adjust their physical features. If they suspected that anyone so much as fixed their hair, or straightened out their clothes then there would be a punishment which usually consisted of 40 hits with a flog whip to the ass at bare minimum. Niall believed the reason for this is to publicly embarrass them in front of potential buyers because...well they can. The owners of the Slave enterprise insist it's to show the buyers how raw and real the slaves are to their clientele. Niall thinks that's a load of bull crap.  
Today is different, instead of the minute inspection they usually did , Niall's cellar was being unlocked. He has never left his cellar. He had a big brown bowl where he would urinate in which was collected every night and returned by morning, he was handed his ration of food, and he was given a toothbrush with a bottle of water every morning to brush his teeth. He was never given the opportunity to use something fancy like toothpaste. It was a luxury, a luxury he never gotten to experience the four years he has been living in the cellar.  
"Get up slave, we're moving you to a different location." one of the guards said.  
Niall looked at them with confusion, he had all these questions circling around in his head but he knew better not to speak because he would be punished. It came to the point where he forgot how his own voice sounded like. Was it high pitched, was it very bass like, or was it in between?  
Niall stood up and quietly followed the guard. He couldn't help but look around until he was stopped a few minutes later once he arrived to another cell holding.  
"It's been four years since you've been here and yet you haven't been sold. Maybe you would have better luck with the guys."  
Niall's face showed clear confusion, what did he mean by the guys? Before he could even register anything he was shoved in to the cellar.  
"Your going to be up at 9, good luck Neil" The guard said.  
"My name is Niall!" That's what he wanted to say but he knew better not to.  
\---------------  
By 9 o'clock two women arrived at Niall's cell to release him. Niall knew the drill. Walk up to the stage, have the young lady or man announce him, show his dick to the potential women buyers and wait to be auctioned off if that day ever comes.  
Niall followed the ladies and once he got to the back of the stage one of the ladies with long red hair stopped him.  
"Listen, I'm pretty sure Ben didn't inform you much on this change but I will."  
Niall looked up at the lady, slightly terrified by her forwardness.  
"You are now switched to the homosexual auctions where you can potentially be sold off by male buyers."  
Niall's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing...he was being sold as a gay sex slave? but he was straight!  
Before the red head could say anything else he was being called by the female announcer.  
The red head pushed Niall encouraging him to walk up the steps and to face his future.  
\--------  
Niall knew that once he got there he was expected to be silent throughout the whole process.  
"Okay fellows we have a new edition to the bunch, His name is Niall, he's a virgin in both ways, weighs 125 pounds, blue eyes, and is 5'7" (1.71 m)."  
Niall knew what to do next, show off his dick so he quickly un buttoned his pants showing off his flaccid 6 inch cock to the men, Niall felt awkward.  
"Starting at 500 dollars, anyone?" The lady asked.  
Niall stared out at the crowd. Instead of seeing a bunch of women he just saw men, men, and more men.  
"No one? Okay now for out next sla-"  
"500 dollars!" shouted a man in the crowd.  
"Amazing, sold to the man on the far left, head to the back to claim your slave and for us to receive your money."  
It took a while until Niall actually registered what was going on. He felt happy that he was actually wanted by someone regardless if the person who bought him was a man.  
\-------------------


	2. And He Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

Niall was escorted off the stage by a tall man wearing glasses. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. 

"Hello Mr. Horan my name is John Grazzi and I will be your chauffeur for as long as you wish to stay with Sir.Payne. Please follow me in to the vehicle as we wait for Sir.Payne to pay off his dues." 

Niall nodded his head and followed Mr. Grazzi into the black sleek expensive looking car. He didn't know what type of car it was but he knew that whoever this Sir. Payne guy was wealthy. Mr. Grazzi opened the back seat door for the slave as Niall quickly found his seat before Mr. Grazzi shut the door. Once Niall felt settled he began to observe his surroundings. The seats were cold, probably because of the leather seats and due to the fact that there is white pillowey snow now laying on the ground. Niall had no idea what month it was or the day. The only thing Niall was allowed to know was the time, and for a small little slave trapped in a cellar, time went by too slow.  
Just as Niall began to run his dry coarse hands over the smooth yet textured leather the door to the back opened and revealed a man entering the confines of the expensive car.  
All movement Niall made ceased as he took a chance and looked at the man who was currently sat next to him. The first thing that registered in Niall's mind was the fact that this Sir. Payne guy smelled absolutely amazing. The smell eased the slave slightly, but he knew that she shouldn't feel so relaxed around this stranger. Slave owners were known to be horrible human beings that walked the earth, there has been cases where some owners would rape, and beat the pulp out of their slave if they so much as stepped over the line with their owners. Once your sold you are their property, your body belongs to them and occasionally their friends if the owner wanted to "share". 

Niall wanted to say something to his new owner, he wanted to thank him for buying him, for thinking he was worthy enough to be around his presence, and for making him feel special, wanted, for making him feel loved and not lonely for the first time in his life. But he knew not to. He was trained to always be silent unless his owner told him to speak up, to never bud into the owners bushiness unless the owner asked for their slave to be apart of the conversation. Niall knew all the rules for being a slave to a women owner, he just hoped the rules were the same for male owners. 

Sir. Payne didn't say a word to the slave even during the hour drive to his owners residence. Niall felt uncomfortable, he felt like he should speak, look at him, something but Niall did no such thing. During the entire ride Niall's hand were crossed together as his eyes were adverted to Sir. Payne's shoes that were wonderfully polished. 

"Sir. Payne we have arrived." Niall heard Mr. Grazzi say from the front of the car. 

"Thank you John I'll be in my chambers, have Linda escort Mr. Horan to his room so he can be fully acquainted." Sir. Payne said before he left the car.

Niall was left to see the back of Sir. Payne as he walked up the steps of what Niall assumed was his home, well more like mansion.

"Mr. Horan please follow me." 

Niall nodded his head as he followed Mr. Grazzi into a different entrance that Sir. Payne entered from. 

"Ms. Linda!" 

A young women around Niall's age walked into the large common room. She was dressed head to toe with dull grey clothing which consisted of a skirt that reached up to her knees, a grey loose top and a bun situated at the top of her head. Even though she looked dull Niall still thought she looked beautiful.

"Yes Mr. Grazzi, Oh is this the new replacement?" Ms. Linda asked.

"Yes his name is Niall Horan, Sir. Payne asked you to show him the room and get him fully acquainted." Mr. Grazzi said, and with that he left the common area.

"Okay please follow me Niall." Ms. Linda said.

Niall liked the idea that she called him by his name without adding a Mr to it. 

Niall followed Linda to a corridor that had several doors to it. 

"This will be your room, please step in." Linda said.

Niall followed exactly what Linda said and was welcomed with a medium sized room that held a full size bed, yellow walls, a grey carpet, a large free standing closet along with a chair at the corner of the room. 

"Much different from the cells huh?" Linda asked.

Niall quickly nodded his head.

"Okay have a seat on your bed Niall."

Niall did just that.

"Okay so I'm supposed to make sure your fully acquainted with how things works here, but I'd rather you hear it from people who actually go through with it on a daily basis." 

Niall gave Linda a look of confusion. What was she talking about?

"Wait here." Linda said.

Several minutes passed until the door opened revealing Linda and three figures behind her.

"Niall this is Harry, Zayn, and Louis. They will help you with all the rules you need to know, see you soon."

And with that Linda quickly dismissed her self from the presence of the four boys.

As soon as she left, The boy Linda named Louis sat right next to Niall, a little too close for his liking. Soon the curly haired boy named Harry sat on the other side of Niall. The skinny raven haired boy sat in the vacant chair. 

"Now that everyone is settled, Hi my name is Louis." The short boy said. His voice was very high pitched and Niall wasn't so sure if he liked it or not. Niall silently prayed that his voice wouldn't end up like Louis'.

"I'm Harry, as Linda already said." The tall boy had a very deep voice and it felt like ages until he actually finished his sentence. Once again Niall found himself praying that wouldn't have a voice like that as well.

"Zayn" The skinny man in front of him said. Niall wouldn't mind having a voice like this Zayn guy.

Niall shyly waved his hand at the guys.

"What, are you broken or something? speak!" Louis said while looking at Niall as if he's crazy or something.

"Lou, take it easy. Remember how you felt when you first came here?" Zayn asked.

"I know but I want him to speak." Louis reasoned.

"It's all about patience Lou, you need some of it...or a lot of it." Harry said defending Zayn.

"Why do you guys always gain up on me... It's like yo-"

"Hi." 

Zayn, Louis, and Harry but closed their mouths and adverted their attention back on Niall.

"And he speaks." Louis said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment :)


	3. Yellow

Niall was surprised that he was able to speak without a problem. He realized that he liked the way his voice came out. It wasn't high pitched, and it wasn't too low like Harry's. It was his.

"Okay Niall we will go over the rules with you as fast as we can because knowing master he would probably be expecting you at his chambers in about an hour." Harry said.

"Master?" Niall asked confused. Niall has been confused more times today then he has ever in his entire life, he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, rule number one. Always call Liam master no matter what" Harry stated.

Niall assumed Sir. Payne to be Liam.

"I heard Mr. Grazzi call him Sir. Payne." Niall said.

"Yes master is called that, but only by the staff." Zayn clarified.

"Oh okay what else is there for me to know?" Niall asked eager for the bit of information he was about to receive.

"We dress in uniform only when servicing to master." said Harry.

"What kind of uniform?" Niall asked.

Niall was used to wearing the same dingy blue jeans and plain short sleeve top in his cellar. When ever Niall needed his clothes to be washed he was to remove all articles of clothing and stay the night in his cellar stark naked. It didn't help the situation that his cell was always cold and made up of concrete aside from the metallic bars. 

"Gray shorts that reach up to your knee and a polo top the color of your room walls. So your top will be yellow." Louis stated.

Niall quickly nodded his head.

"What's the color in your rooms?" Niall asked shyly.

"Mine is red." Louis answered.

"And my wall color is Green." Harry answered.

"Blue." Zayn answered.

Niall was starting to come up with a conclusion stating that Zayn is a man of few words and he wouldn't say much unless he has to or feels the need to.

"Speaking of colors master would sometimes address you by the color of your room" Louis said.

"For example if master wants you to be in his chambers he would call your color and you must follow his orders."

"What happened to the other slave that I replaced?" Niall asked.

Niall has been wondering why the former slave was gone since Linda asked Mr. Grazzi if he was the new replacement.

"He was caught hooking up with one of the custodial staff members. Josh definitely fooled all of us, We had no idea." Harry said.

"Yeah both him and the staff member were asked to leave the premises." Zayn finished off.

"So he was the former yellow, and now I'm the current yellow." Niall said starting to pick up the pieces.

"No actually Josh was orange, Master asked someone to paint your room a different color before you got here." Zayn said while picking at his cuticles. Zayn was in a slouched position but yet he looked so sure of himself. Niall liked that about him, even if it's his first impression of him.

"Okay I get it." Niall said.

"Alright now for the good stuff... Sex." Louis said while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're going to be spitting out rules fast so keep up." Zayn said to Niall. 

Niall shook his head and mentally prepared himself for everything.  
\-----------------------  
"No touching your self when your alone or without master's permission."

"Never cum, master won't allow it at any accord. Even while your having sex with master."

"Your body is here to please master and only him alone. Relationships with anyone else including the three of us will have you kicked out like Josh."

"When master tells you to beg for it, you beg."

"Always allow master to have your way with him, if you deny expect to leave his premises."

"Master doesn't make love, he fucks so don't get your feeling attached to him."

"Don't beg or ask master to cum because he won't, and neither will you."

"And most importantly never look master in the eye when you are having sex, any other time master expects your eyes to be on his."  
\-------------------  
Niall felt overwhelmed with everything. He was expected to participate in gay sex? How was he going to do it? He wasn't going to enjoy it, but yet again he wasn't supposed to anyway. He was there to pleasure his master. Not the other way around.

"How come sir- I mean master wont cum himself. I understand not letting his slaves cum but why him?" Niall asked.

"I don't know, when he feels like he is close enough he pulls out and tell you to leave." Harry said.

"Once I stood by the door after he dismissed me and heard him moan out. It was so hot and manly." Louis said.

Before Niall could say anything a loud voice from overhead sounded.

"Yellow, in my chambers please."

"What the fuck!" Niall yelled while holding his hand to his chest. He was scared to death. Where the hell did that voice come from.

Louis, Harry, and Zayn all laughed hysterically at Niall's reaction.

"Listen, that's just master. Come follow me I'll show you to his chambers." Zayn offered.

Once Niall collected himself he followed Zayn to the top floor.

"Here it is, just remember all the rules we told you. There are plenty more but we told you the ones you would need to know right away." Zayn said.

Niall nodded his head.

"Good luck" Zayn said with a wink.

And with that Zayn was gone. 

Niall prepared himself and within seconds he knocked on his owners door three times.

"Come in" Niall hears from the other side of the door.

It's now or never Niall said to himself as he opened the mahogany doors.

There sat in front of him was his master, His new owner, His new life.

"Hello Niall."

That one sentence made Niall gulp hard.   
And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter which further introduced the characters. Next chapter would be some Niam. Once again please comment and kudos. Thanks for the nice comments so far guys. Ps: this story will be finished, I'm not one to start something and not finish it.


	4. Master

"Hello Niall"  
Niall finally found the courage to look up. Inside he is an shaking mess, Why was he getting nervous of some guy? That's when it got to him, this man standing in front of him could either be his life saver or his mercilessness master.  
"Have a seat on that couch over there." Liam said pointing to the burgundy suede sofa that sat at the edge of Liam's room.   
Niall listened obediently and quickly made his way over to the sofa which was very soft and almost made his small frame sink in.   
Niall's master walked over to the foot board of his king size bed then leaned against it. Niall found it rude to stare too long so that resulted in Niall adverting his eyes to the polished wooden floors of the bedroom.   
"Look at me!" Niall's master commanded.  
With out a second to think Niall turned his eyes up on his master and waited patiently for instructions.  
It has been a few minutes with silence, as Niall and his master stared at each other, observing each other, reading off each other.  
Liam was about 6 feet with a broad physic, tattoos littered his arm from what Niall could tell and he had a nicely tamed beard. He was good looking from a guy's standpoint. But that was the furthest Niall would say about his master.   
"Age?" Liam finally spoke.  
"21 sir."  
Niall wanted to punch himself for saying sir. He completely forgot Mr. Grazzi and the rest of the staff were only allowed to call him Sir.  
"Nationality?" Liam asked.  
It's either Liam didn't hear Niall calling him sir, or that he choose to ignore it. What ever the reason may be, Niall was grateful and relieved.  
"Irish master." Niall said. this time making sure he didn't screw up.  
Niall was able to catch a slight smirk from Liam. But he wasn't sure as to why.  
"What age did you dye your hair?"  
"When I was twelve master." Niall responded.  
"To what color?" Liam asked.  
"Blonde...master." Niall muttered.  
"You don't have to address me after every sentence Niall." Liam said.  
He gave off an genuine smile that made Liam's eyes look very puppy dog like. Niall figured he liked that smile very much.  
"I'm sorry, I'd rather be better safe than sorry." Niall explained.  
"So your not a risk taker like red... I see interesting." Liam said while rubbing his bearded chin.  
The image of Louis popped up in his mind, And he was not surprised that master classified Louis as an risk taker because he seemed that way.  
"Please remove your clothing." Liam said.  
"I won't be fucking you now, if that's what your worried about." Liam quickly stated, once he saw the look of fear on Niall's face.  
"Sorry master." Niall muttered.  
Very slowly Niall removed his clothing. On his skin he still had some dirt clung to him, being that he was only given water to wash up in his cellar from time to time.  
"Follow me." Niall's master said before he briskly left the room in long strides. Niall followed his master, but was no where near as brisk and elegant like his master was whilst walking. Once Niall walked in the bathroom, he spotted his master filling up the tub with bath salts and finally water. The scent of lemon zest filled Niall's nostrils.   
Once the tub was full Liam asked Niall to sit in the tub. Which Niall listened. Niall was a bit confused as to why the tap was till running in the bath.  
"Master, would you like me to shut off the tap?" Niall asked shyly."   
"No, you’re rather dirty so I'd like the dirt to be removed and replaced with clean water." Liam answered whilst getting up to grab a yellow loofah.   
Niall was confused by his master's response. Weren't baths made for one to sit in one's own dirt?  
Niall's question was answered once Liam pressed a button by the base of the tub.  
"Don't worry, all this does is remove the dirty water and the water running at the tap would replace it, so you wont be bathing in your own dirt.  
At the front of the tub were holes that appeared at the touch of the button and it was suctioning all the dirt that laid on the surface. Niall had no idea that they made baths such as this.  
Liam squirted some dove shower liquid soap on the loofah.   
"Niall, turn around so I can clean your back."  
Niall obeyed and quickly turned around in the large tub.  
The sight Liam saw wasn't a great one. He never understood why the slave enterprise didn't take care of their slave.   
\---------------  
After 40 minutes of scrubbing, Liam was finally able to see some bright pink skin. This of course was due to the assesive scrubbing. Liam knew that the more pink the skin was, then the more pale the skin was. This is how Liam was able to tell the difference between red's tan skin and green's pale skin.   
"Now time for the real cleaning. " Liam said. He grabbed more soap and decided to use his hands rather than the loofah. In the mean time Liam decided to use this time to get to know Niall much better.  
"Niall when this bath is over you will see Mrs. Grazzi, she will reapply the blonde to your hair, and have you looking healthy again. Once that's over and done with you will speak to Mrs. Washington. She my nutritionist. She will run some test on you and you will help her plan a meal plan for you, so that you can gain some weight on your body, alright?" Liam asked.  
"Yes master, thank you." Niall said. The thought of food made him really happy.  
"But before all of that I want to tell you why I purchased you."  
Niall was very eager to know as well...   
Why did this man want him?  
\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, please comment and tell me what you guys think.


	5. Worth The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I hope you like it. There will be errors because it's almost 1 in the morning and im currently at Boston on a school trip so yeah hope you like it and please comment.

Once Niall was done with the bath his master had prepared for him, he was handed a towel in which he dried him self off.   
As soon as Niall dried off with the towel he followed Liam back to the master bedroom where Liam was to begin his speech that would soon give insight to the slave.   
Niall had his towel wrapped around his slim waist whilst sitting on the comfy sofa.

Like before Liam leaned against his foot board and crossed his arms.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked the slave.

"Yes master." Niall answered while feeling accomplished yet relieved that he didn't stutter.

Liam liked the way Niall was able to pick up on the right mannerism so quickly, this showed him that he would have no problem fitting into his lifestyle. 

"It all started two months ago when my younger sister decided she wanted a sex slave to submit to her every needs. Growing up we all knew she had this dominance to her, very much like me. I accompanied her to the very first slave auction. There were many men that were showcased but no one caught her eye. That's until I saw you. This little scrawny boy with beautiful wide eyes. I insisted that Ruth purchase you, I didn't see a reason why not to. Ruth didn't want to buy you as you can tell and I was shocked that no one at the action didn't want you as well. That was the first day I realized that I needed to see more of you."

Niall couldn't believe that the first time Liam has seen him was because of his younger sister. Niall silently thanked Ruth, because if Liam never accompanied her he would have never been sold and put into such a nice place. A nice home.

"So every week I went to the women's actions where men were sold to women slave owners, Each week I saw you but still no one bought you. That leaves us with today, I couldn't continue watching you be presented each and every week but have no one want you so I talked to the head of the Slave Enterprise and told them that I would like you to be moved on to the men's category which they did. A man made it clear that you have been with them for a little over four years and that number baffled me. I wondered if there was something wrong with you, I wondered if you were deformed in any way, but seeing you here right in front of me confirmed that all my worries were for nothing. Your beautiful and your wanted Niall. All those people that looked at you and didn't give you a time or day are foolish imbosils. "

Niall found himself blushing at the kind words Liam was saying, not because he liked the man but because that was the first time he has ever heard that and he felt special.

"I know you are straight Niall but all I ask is for you too work with me, I will take it easy at first but than I'll expect you to be able to fit right in."

"Yes master." Niall answered obediently.

"Now go on back to your room, someone will meet you there so that you can get your hair re-dyed."

Niall nodded his head and agreed with his master.  
\-----------  
Maybe the wait that Niall had to endure was for a reason, maybe all the slave owners he might have been paired up with would have been absolute monsters. The wait was so that Niall would be able to find his true prince charming as cheesy as that sounds. The wait was worth it Niall confirmed.


	6. Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has been a long while since I last updated this story, I hope you all can forgive me. Because of this I have decided to extend this story to 15 chapters at the very least. You all seem to like it and I read that you all wish for me to continue writing this. I hope you all enjoy chapter 6, tell me what you think of this story and if there is anything you wish to see more of.   
> PS: I know Zayn left the band, but he will remain in my story because he will always remain in One Direction in my heart, as cheesy as that sounds.

Niall looked at himself in the mirror, he can hardly recognize himself. His hair was no longer dusty with bits of clumped up dirt scattered around in his head. His body was scrubbed clean of all the dried up muck that stayed attached to his skin, He smelled of lemons which was different because Niall always used to despise the smell of his body…he was finally able to have anti-precipitant and fresh clean clothes that hugged his body rather than be too big like how he was used to. His chapped lips were saved by something as simple as Chap Stick. Niall felt different, and he loved it. He loved feeling like a prince, being pampered, being looked at as a person rather than a slave. He loved feeling normal.

Once Niall met up with Mrs. Washington, the nutritionist he was allowed to go back to his room and rest until dinner.   
The comfort Niall felt once he laid down in bed is too good for words. He was now able to have pillows, sheets, and a mattress rather than the cold, stale smelling cellar. As he closed his eyes he slept a dreamless sleep, something that hasn't happened in four years.  
\-------  
Liam couldn't stop thinking about his newest purchase. After Josh left he told himself that he will not buy another slave, and that he will remain with just Zayn, Louis, and Harry but once Liam laid eyes on Niall, there was this connection that instantly came about.  
Liam never believed in love at first sight, in fact he believed the term love at first sight was created by single imbeciles that were desperate and bored. The feeling Liam felt once he saw the small man was somewhat magical to say the least. With Niall being straight posed to be an obstacle for Liam but with gentle care, patience and enforcing his power Liam knows that Niall will be his. With or without his permission.  
Dinner rolled around soon enough. Usually Liam doesn't eat dinner with the slaves but knowing that Niall will be there changes everything.   
\---------  
Niall was sat at the dinner table with Zayn, Louis, and Harry. Ms. Belle, the chef has prepared a steak dinner for the slaves. Niall felt like he was being fed like a prince and did not hesitate to break into the medium well goodness that was sat on a plate right before him.   
Suspicion grew when the talking ceased among the other boys. Niall was about to question it but he stopped once he met eyes with his Master.

“Good evening boys…yellow.”

“Good evening master.” The boys said in unison.

“I will be joining you all for dinner tonight…Rico please pull up a seat for me right next to Niall please.” Liam said.

“Right away sir.”  
\-----  
Niall didn't know what to say so he remained quiet until Liam was sat beside him.

“So tell me about you Niall.” Liam said.

“What is there you want to know?” Niall asked

“I mean master.” Niall corrected himself.

“Anything…I just want to know about you.”

“Well…”


End file.
